


Freedom

by Scribe32oz



Series: Seven Scrolls [11]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Original Character(s), Period-Typical Racism, Slavery, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe32oz/pseuds/Scribe32oz
Summary: When an injured teenager stumbles into town with a monstrous story to tell, Nathan Jackson and the rest of the seven journey to a remote part of the Territory to free a people trapped in time by cruel masters keeping a terrible secret
Series: Seven Scrolls [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/859684





	Freedom

For personal reasons, I have had to take this story offline. If you wish to read a copy of this please email me on  Scribe 51 @ optusnet. com. au for a PDF copy.


End file.
